Breaking Boundaries
by xxosnapitsakarixx
Summary: All her life, Sofia Michel felt she lived in her grandfather, Lord Michel's shadow. As the future queen, she felt as if her title got in the way of living her life. All she wanted was someone to understand her. To make her feel like a real princess. Then, the person she least expected was capable of that. For the first time in her life, Sofia would break the rules for love. ZainxOC
1. Chapter 1

I stare at myself in the mirror, examining myself before I would approach the ballroom. Today was my birthday. As always, it was celebrated throughout the entire land, like it was such an important occasion. Not that I hated that people had treated me with such kindness and respect, but it made me wonder. What was it like to have just a small get together, eat a small cake, and blow out my candles? What would I wish for? Who would all be there with me? More importantly, why did I always ask myself these questions?

"Milady." A voice interrupted my thoughts as a maid walked in. "It's time for your entrance."

"Oh...yes. Thank you. Let's go shall we?" I spoke softly, with a hint of a sincere smile.

I followed behind her, hearing my grandfathers voice echo through the entire room just from a short distance away. He had most likely been announcing that I was arriving, which explains the dead silence that followed shortly after. While I stood behind the big brown doors, I released a sigh as they opened, seeing faces looking directly at me. Of course, I was used to it. Nothing frightened me about that at all.

"My granddaughter, Sofia Michel."

Michel was not my true last name. But it was what I was mainly called these days. That was my grandfathers last name, but my parents' last name was Goldman. But since I was now living with my grandfather, it was what others liked to call me. It was an odd request, but I suppose I could live with that.

I approached the stage, while each person I passed bowed to me. They were all dressed very proper. That was obviously normal. I mean, who would show up in casual clothing?

"Our future queen. It is an honour to know you will someday serve us all." Zain turned to me, and bowed.

I whispered to him so only he could hear me. "Please don't act so formally towards me. I beg you."

"But it is my duty. I have to honour the princess."

I sighed and turned to the crowd, waving to them all. A soft cheer for me sounded, and soon, everyone began dancing to the classical music that played. It was me who watched everyone dance during this time. The princes from the other countries all had beautiful ladies on their arms. I giggled to myself, realizing how envious I was.

"Your beauty is ravishing tonight milady." Zain stood beside me, whispering into my ear.

Zain was technically my butler. My grandfather ordered him to follow me at all times, ensuring my safety. He was kind hearted, and more of a friend to me than a butler. It was odd. I had known him since I was 13, and he has been in Nobel Michel since. But he has always treated me well because of my status.

"Thank you. Would you like to dance with me Zain?"

He seemed astonished as soon as I asked him. It was a little funny to me, and hard not to laugh. I shook my head, and turned away from him.

"No, it's alright. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Your reaction showed it all." I looked down as I spoke, and stood with tall posture, looking out at everyone yet again.

"Yes, Zain. You may honour her with a dance. She shouldn't stand here all night!" My grandfather turned to us, and smiled kindly.

"B-But, she should dance with someone of higher status my lord. I'm merely a butler. Will that not cause a misunderstanding?"

"Are you disobeying me Zain?" Grandfather spoke, in a relaxing tone. He always knew how to answer to things in the best sounding way. I didn't know how he did it.

Zain hesitantly turned to face me, while I had done the same. His hand reached out for mine, and as soon as our hands touched for the first time, it was an odd feeling.

"M-May I...?" Zain's voice shook. It was obvious he wasn't confident about it.

"Of course." I grinned, as we stepped down to the stairs.

He led me to the middle of the ballroom, putting his other hand on my waist. My delicate hand lay on his shoulder. Soon, we began to move together to the music. We were completely in sync, and flowed as easily as an ocean. His moves were smooth, like he was used to doing this.

"Do you usually dance this well?" I asked him.

"I was taught at a young age. I suppose you could say my experience in dancing is well educated."

I gave a small laugh as we continued dancing. "It really shows." I said.

I could feel eyes on us as we danced, and some puzzled faces showed in the room. It must have been odd to them that I wasn't dancing with a prince, or a man of high status. I never really knew why it mattered so much. Everything I did seemed to dishonour others. I felt as if everything I did was wrong. I didn't have a break. It had been tearing me apart one by one.

"Lady Sofia? Are you alright?" Zain spoke to me, stopping our dance.

"I'm sorry...I just...I want to leave for a minute."

I escaped his grasp, and ran out to the flower garden. While running, I tore the tiara off my head, feeling my eyes fill with tears. The lump in my throat had finally given out, feeling the tears begin to flow out of my eyes. I wanted to scream out to the world. I wanted my cry's to be heard. Someone to save me. It was like I was trapped all my life.

I collapsed onto my knees under a nearby bench. I cried into my arms, while my body shook uncontrollably with tears. I knew I had a reason to be so emotional. So many people would love to be in my shoes. Royalty. But I was never allowed to express myself. That thing on my head was controlling me like a puppet. No one treated me like a human.

But like I said to myself earlier. I was used to it.

"Mmm..." I moaned, opening my eyes to reveal I was in my bedroom. The only thing I had remembered was I was crying in the garden outside of the castle.

"Good morning milady. Breakfast is being served in the dining room today. I have placed down your dress, requested by Lord Michel."

"Just like every other day."

I just wanted something or someone to make me view my life differently. That's all I could ever ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed as usual. I held a book in my hands, while feeling the warm breeze of the summer air brush against my skin. The aroma of the flowers surrounding me in the garden was a strong, yet satisfying scent. I had always spent my time in here alone, where I could think to myself. But usually, it had resulted in me not being able to come up with any solutions to help myself. It was typical, really. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approach. I peeked around the flower bush, to see my grandfather had been walking with Zain. Looking at my watch, this was the usual time my grandfather would take a stroll. Placing my book down back onto the white bench, I approached both of them with a bow.

"Good afternoon." I said, giving a smile. "Out for a walk like usual I see?"

"Ah, hello my dear. Yes, I just finished the paperwork for an arrangement. Nothing to worry about right now."

I nodded my head to show I had understood the situation. I looked over at Zain, who had caught my eye as well. He bowed to me, and smiled. I could tell he seemed somewhat embarrassed from yesterday. Or he was puzzled on why I had ran off. Of course I had to explain to him that it wasn't his fault, merely my own.

"Um, grandfather? May I take Zain for a moment please?" I asked graciously.

"Yes, of course! Zain, I shall see you later. Or rather, I would like to see you too Sofia. Come visit me before dinner." Grandfather bowed to us, and went on into the castle.

I pulled Zain by the wrist gently, bringing him into the garden with me. As we both sat onto the bench, I looked at him with kind eyes, and with a heavy burden. I was going to tell him what was irritating me. For some reason, I knew he may have those words to make me feel slightly better. If I had to admit, he was better for words than my own grandfather.

"Miss, I'd like to apologize if I may have done anything to upset you yesterday. I wouldn't dream of doing anything to upset you." His voice showed hints of sadness and concern.

"No, no, nothing of yours caused any anger inside of me. Lately, I've been feeling as if I cannot do anything to help myself. That my life only revolves around my title. Yesterday my birthday was like usual. I didn't even get my cake. I didn't get to blow out candles. I wanted that badly. Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to celebrate my birthday like every other girl out there. I wonder, is that the only normal way to celebrate a birthday? If I still can't understand the royal ways, I don't think I can see myself being a queen when the time comes. Zain I just...I don't know if I'm capable of being something that I'm not positive about. Just once, I want to hear people say my first name. Though I know that will never happen, it's still a hope."

He looked down for a moment, processing the words I had just blurted out to him. I sighed, knowing he may think that I'm a pathetic princess. How I'm not princess material.

"I don't believe that." He spoke suddenly.

"H-Huh?"

"I believe...you are different yes. You are not like other princesses. Which is quite a good thing when you think about it much more clearly. You may not believe right now that you are capable of ruling this land, but it all comes little by little. The thing about yourself is that you have dreams. My opinions may differ from yours. It's common to not be able to help ourselves through tough situations, but instead hear calming words from other people. So your highness, do not worry about the future for now, but instead, think about how the present can influence the future."

His words hit me right in the chest. It threw me back due to his sincere speech. I could hear in his voice how truthful he was being with me. He didn't tell me to grow up, nor do whatever I think is right. He told me what I wanted to hear. What I yearned to hear someone speak to me. So calmly, and so heart warming. He brought emotions out of me.

"Zain...I never knew you could be so deep." I giggled through the tears that wanted to come out. But I did my best to push them aside.

"I'm sorry if I came out too strong. Did that help you? Are you feeling better now?"

"Don't apologize. Your words made me feel better about it. About being royalty, I mean. I was beginning to think that all my job was to follow after my grandfather. Ruling over Nobel Michel is frightening me. Do you truly think I'm capable Zain?"

He placed his hand over mine as a mere comfort. His green eyes looked directly into my bright blue ones. His smile was warm, while opening his mouth to speak.

"Lord Michel is proud to call you his granddaughter. I'm sure the people will be more than happy to have you as their future ruler. You appear much more brighter with that smile you usual have on your face."

He made my heart pound for a split second, since his kind words had hit me yet again. For a moment, I thought. What if he was just saying this because I was a princess? But he sounded so sincere. I believed him. That was my biggest fright. It was hard for me to trust peoples' words. But something about Zain made it seem so true. He continued to look at me, then turned his face away, fixing the collar on his jacket.

"Shall I walk you into the discussion room miss?"

I was hesitant, wandering my eyes around the castle. I slowly nodded my head, standing up from the bench.

"Zain? Had you known what my grandfather had wanted to speak to me about? He seemed to have a very focused expression on his face when he told me this. If I should say, it makes me a little worried." I asked, while Zain shook his head while smiling.

"I'm sure he just wants to go over a few things with you. Nothing to much to worry about." He responded warmly.

I just sighed, looking straight ahead while Zain walked me to the discussion room. It was usually where all the princes' would come together to speak, as well as the throne room. A combination I suppose you could properly say.

"Well, if I don't come back out alive, you'll know your assumption was incorrect." I playfully winked at Zain, who just stood by the door until I walked in. I turned the knob to see my grandfather standing beside a tall man who I had not recognized. Possibly a man from another country? I nervously approached them both, while grandfather noticed my attendance. He walked over to me smiling, and took my hand gently.

"Sofia. There is someone I'd like you to meet. He's a well known friend of ours. He is from an ally country of ours who has been with us for generations." He looked over at the mysterious man, who appeared to be taking his words graciously.

"You make me sound like a wonderful human being." He laughed, while looking in my direction. My eyes only met his once, as I looked away shyly.

"It's...a pleasure to meet you." I curtsied, while he bowed towards me, taking my hand and placing his lips onto the back.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Sofia Michel Goldman."

Why on earth was he using my whole name? Was he really that cliche? I released a small giggle to myself, as he must of thought it was a flirtatious laugh. But boy, was it far from that.

"Zain? No reason to stay outside. Come on in." My grandfather rose his voice to catch his attention. He jumped, and slowly walked into the room with a bow.

"My apologizes. I thought this was a private discussion between you and Lady Sofia."

Again with the formalities.

The man wouldn't stop gazing at me, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. He had a mysterious aura to him, but due to my grandfathers words, I felt as if he was at least trustworthy. It was wrong of me to put a label on him. I would most likely apologize to him afterwards.

"Pardon my selfishness." My grandfather gave a hearty laugh. "This is Prince Felix. He was assigned to be your future husband this year, Sofia."

My body froze. I remained from dropping my jaw, but inside, it had already happened. Future husband? Was this an arranged marriage? Of course it was. I should of expected it. My mother had been in an arranged marriage. Obviously I was the next one to be assigned. It was in the family. I had to marry into the royal line. Breaking those boundaries were forbidden. Tucking my hands behind my back, I clenched my fists. My wrists began to shake from the pressure I had been using through my hands.

"It is an honour to be arranged to marry such a beautiful woman. I assure you Lord Michel, I will do my best to ensure she is treated with the out most respect and honour. I will not fail you as the future king of Nobel Michel."

"That makes me feel very relieved." Grandfather responded, nodding his head, approvingly. He believed this was the best choice.

Now, I truly had no other option to turn towards to. My plans to break free and continue my best effort of being a princess had shattered.

But as I had mentioned earlier. I was already used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

It had reached evening, as I awaited to be called downstairs for the usual dinner. I was trying my hardest to forget my meeting with Prince Felix, due to the fact that I had not known him, and was assigned to marry him. It felt as if no royalty left in this world had cared about true love. Was I the only indifferent one? I wanted to find someone that I loved deeply. Not a forced marriage. I wanted to wear a beautiful white dress for the one I wanted to show it to the most. Breathing out a long sigh, I fell onto my back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. The sunset poured through my pure white balcony doors, watching it reflect off the window, and the wall. The colour of my room had turned into a soft tangerine. Getting back onto my feet, I walked outside to my balcony to watch the sunset. The only good thing about my day would be this.

Leaning over the landing, I gazed up at the beautiful sky. A calm aura entered my body, finally being able to relax. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the breeze as it hit against my porcelain skin. Breaking the silence, I heard the doors to my balcony open. Shooting my body around, I turned to see Zain with a worried face.

"I'm sorry to burst in. I didn't hear you answer when I knocked so I just barged in. I'm sorry." He bowed to me, but instead, I just laughed.

"You sound so silly apologizing for every little thing. You look so uncomfortable. Relax a little bit. You work too hard." I approached him closer, peering into his face.

He backed away slighty, arching his back. I could see the stress in his appearance. But looking at him closer, he was very attractive. Not that I hadn't known before. I had never really been this close to Zain at all. But of course, this was just a test.

"Hehe...Zain I know when you've been working too hard. You have sweat on your forehead." I wiped his forehead, pulling out my handkerchief. Dabbing it gently, he took my wrist with his hand, holding it gently.

"Do not worry about me, miss. It's my job. I enjoy doing what I'm doing." I could feel his breath on my face.

"But..don't you ever get tired of it? Do you ever get to rest?" I asked him in a concerned tone, while he gave me a kind smile. He let go of my wrist, and looked down upon me.

"Never. I'm very appreciative to both you and Lord Michel. He lets me rest quite often, yes. But I like it more when I get the chance to help you."

"I enjoy your help as well, Zain. If there should be anything I can help you with, please allow me. It would be a good change for once getting to help others than them constantly care for me."

He shook his head, and smile at me before speaking.

"I could not ask that of you, miss. I'd get in trouble if anyone caught you helping me."

I got quickly irritated, and raised my voice. Not at him, but at that assumption.

"Then I'd tell them wrong! It shouldn't matter to others what I do. Instead, they should pay attention to their own actions rather than mine all the time! It's awfully irritating. Can you imagine Zain? Not being able to do anything on my own without other judging me, or running off to report to my grandfather? It's so..."

I had to calm myself down for an instant. Throwing myself into Zain's chest, I gripped onto the collar of his black jacket. Holding onto him as tight as I could, I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around my upper back. I wasn't crying, but instead, releasing the anger and tension building up inside of me.

"Do you know how long I've felt like this?" I muttered into his chest.

He took his arms away from my back, and took my hand. I looked up at him puzzled, but he just had a kind look on his face. Like he had a solution to all my problems.

"I have something that may cheer you up. The main reason why I had come up here. Please, follow me." He held his arm out graciously for me.

I hesitantly wrapped my hand into the empty slot in his arm, while he opened the balcony door for us. Leading me out of the bedroom, I smelt the faint scent of baking. A sweet scent. Raising my one eyebrow at Zain, he just chuckled, looking ahead. I held onto his arm tighter, as he led me to the unknown destination. The scent kept growing and growing the further in we got. Also, the lights were dim throughout the halls. Only a few candles were lit.

"Okay your highness. We're here."

I looked further into the room to see a small, yet elegant cake. It had two small layers. Tilting my head, I reached the dining table to see it indeed was a cake. The candles were on the top, lighting the entire area of the table. The white icing helped the strawberries stand out completely. The white swirls surrounded the entire cake. My name was written in pink icing, wishing me a happy birthday. The writing was elegant, like handwriting.

"This is..." I muttered to myself, seeing a plate lay before the cake.

"Happy birthday." Zain spoke from behind me, motioning to the cake. He walked behind the chair, pulling it out for me, motioning me to sit.

There's balloons too?" I pointed to the four balloons that stood in each corner of the room. The smile on my face grew bigger and bigger, and soon, resulted in tears streaming down my face. "You did all this Zain?"

"You had said you wanted a proper birthday celebration correct? I wanted to grant your Highness's wish."

I giggled, wiping away the tears from the corners of my eyes. He went through all of this just to grant one of my wishes? He thought about me that much? Warming my heart, I felt a tightening in my chest. A good one. Still processing the birthday celebration, I sat down in the chair Zain pulled out for me. Reaching for the knife beside the cake, He cut it properly and neatly, almost in even pieces. Watching him astounded, I came up with the best idea.

"Zain. You're forgetting one thing to make this entire rest of this evening perfect." I spoke through my tears.

"O-Oh, what is it?" He asked, with a hint of restlessness on his face. It was funny, and made me giggle.

"You know, the part when people sing happy birthday to me before blowing out the candles. I'd like to hear you sing."

The look on his face after I had said that was unforgettable. A look of fright, and embarrassment. Holding my stomach in laughter, I almost fell out of my chair.

"Miss! Be careful!" He ran over to me, holding me by the waist so I stayed on my chair. His face was inches away from mine, causing my heart to begin to beat nervously. He must of not noticed, and held me back onto the chair.

"R-Right. Sorry." I felt the heat in my cheeks begin to rise. Deciding to forget that moment, I brought back up the subject of him singing. How could I forget about that moment?

"If you need to warm up, go straight ahead. I'm not going to rush you." I giggled, preparing myself to hear him sing. Correcting my posture in my seat, I placed my hands on my lap.

"T-There's no way I could...I mean..." He muttered silently, while his cheeks grew redder and redder. I was mainly enjoying his reaction to this.

"Excuse me? Are you disobeying the princess? If you do not sing I will fire you!" I stood out of my seat with my arms crossed playfully. I kicked the chair out, placing my foot sternly onto it. "Now, sing me happy birthday!"

I was acting like a complete child for my age. Of course, it was all for play. But Zain brought out this side of me that felt it was alright to act the way I was. He allowed me too. If I ever showed this side of me to anyone else, they would not assume I was brought up very well. Though with my grandfather, since he was a kind man, I could act like this with him when we were alone, never in public.

"Then shall I just take this cake away then?" He approached the cake, grabbing it with both hands. It made me happy to know he was playing along with me.

"No! Please don't." I ran up to him, and placed the cake back onto the table. Seeing there was a missing piece, I looked over to see it was already placed on my plate. Looking back at him, I raised my left eyebrow.

"Sneaky." I smirked, placing the chair back into place.

He just smiled, and stood by my side until I had finished my delicious, savouring cake. Feeling my eyes still water from the amazing surprise, It was hard to stop smiling. Looking back at Zain, I stood up, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can see why my grandfather favours you so much."

"I just wanted to see your highness happy." He whispered into my ear.

He made me happier than I could ever explain. I owed him for so much. Zain was the person I could turn to with anything. He listened to me. But it couldn't hide the fact that I was still stuck in an arranged marriage. For once, this was a problem he couldn't fix.


	4. Chapter 4

"I come forward to you all to announce the marriage of my wonderful granddaughter Princess Sofia, and her fiancee, Prince Felix of Cathmorte. It honours to me to see you all here to celebrate. As you know, Sofia means the world to me. I hope you all will welcome her as your future queen." My grandfather held up his hand as he spoke, as everyone else began to applause.

Prince Felix slid his hand to hold onto mine, as I looked at him with an astonished, yet hint of disgust expression. I hadn't wanted him to hold my hand at all, nor even marry him. He must of thought we had chemistry already, which was much farther than my beliefs. But for now, I had to go along with it. As he entwined his fingers with mine, raising it to his lips in front of everybody. The crowd roared loudly below the balcony at the top of the castle. Smiles were plastered onto their faces, seemingly proud to have me finally engaged. I feel as if I was the only one against this. Usually I was the odd one out. Glancing over at Zain from below, we caught each other's gaze. I shot him a smile, as he did the same. But it was a different smile than usual. Like he had been forcing it upon himself.

Prince Felix stepped forward with my grandfather, waving down to the people of Nobel Michel, as well as the princes from the other countries. They had attended any celebration my grandfather held, and I'd much rather be involved with one of them than this stranger who I hadn't had the slightest idea of who he was. Or instead, actually marry someone I loved. Wouldn't we all rather be with someone we wanted to?

"It is an pleasure to stand before you all today! Lord Michel is a wonderful man, and you are all very lucky to live in a country where he takes leadership. One of the most gracious countries I have ever been, I am looking forward to ruling with a woman I love." He gazed back at me for a moment as he spoke, giving me a mischievous smile. Where on earth did that come from? Loved me? How could he say that so somber and dishonest?

"I will please you all as I stand beside the beautiful Princess Sofia. We will make you all very proud to live in a country with loyal rulers. Thank you all!" He waved with a smile, as the crowd got louder, while his name was cheered out repeatedly.

He must have been very popular to have received a loud round of applause. I suppose my grandfather was right to say he was in an ally country of ours. But that had or would never change the fact that I didn't approve of this at all. As much as I loved Nobel Michel, and the people in it, I found an arranged marriage to be a bogus setup. At this point, I had to push the negative feelings away that built up my entire thoughts, and continue to be the princess I was brought up to be. Caught up in my thoughts, I could barely hear the voice that spoke beside me.

"Huh? What is it?" I turned to see Prince Felix still had his hand in mine. Removing it gently from him, I smiled, trying to act earnestly.

"Say something to your people. That's what a princess does correct?" I sensed somewhat of a snobby tone in his voice, but I decided to ignore that.

Walking up slowly to the very front of the balcony, I waved down to everybody. The crowd got louder, which caused me to release a small giggle and smile wide. Oddly, I kept looking over at Zain who had been clapping and looking directly at me. It made me feel at ease.

"Thank you everyone. Your support means the world to me. How I feel about this country is indescribable. Someday, I hope I will be able to be as much as good a ruler as my grandfather, Lord Michel. I have always thought that he was my role model. He always has been. So I stand in front of you all, hopefully to be a queen you can be proud to tell others. I should be applauding you all for being able to accept me for such a big role. So, thank you very much."

Roars and cheers echoed through the air, as my name began to be repeated over and over. I curtsied graciously towards them all, and walked back towards my grandfather and Felix. Grandfather smiled at me, giving me a warm hug. Wrapping my arms around him, I hugged him tightly, showing him how much I appreciated him.

"Thank you my dear. I am so proud of you."

"I know." I pulled away, giving him another smile.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, I had returned to my room. It was already late evening, while I sat on my bed, reading a book that Zain had recommended to me quite some time ago. I hadn't started reading it until now, but oddly enough to say, it interested me. As my eyes wandered over to the ticking clock above my fireplace, I stepped off of my bed, approaching my door. As I opened it, a maid stood before me, and not realizing I had been stepping out of my room, the tea tray she had been holding spilt all over my blue coloured dress. Releasing a slight loud scream, I felt the burning tea take over my bare arms and chest.<p>

"Ah! Miss! I'm so terribly sorry! Oh my goodness!" She was yelling out loud, while the hot tea spilt all over my skin.

"A-Ah…It's…fine!" I let out, while the burning wouldn't stop. I held up the seam of my dress, trying to ensure no tea was dripping onto the floor.

I heard footsteps run down the hall, approaching us closer and closer. The maid placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to make sure I was not injured. Maybe a slight burn to the skin, but I wasn't going to die.

"Miss Sofia! Are you alright?! What's happened?!" Zain yelled down the hall as he came closer, reaching out his arms to me.

He pulled me into his arms, tightening his grip. His hand rested on my head and continued to hold me.

"Z-Zain? I'm fine. It's just hot tea." I let out a wince, as he pulled away, looking at the maid.

"Please watch where you are going! I shall inform Lord Michel of your careless actions! You will clean this up immediately." Zain's tone was raised louder than usual, while the maid shivered, looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey stop! It was an accident! Please calm down!" I placed my hand on his shoulder, while I pointed at the fallen tray on the ground.

He glanced over at the maid, then back at me. As if realizing his actions, he backed away, placing his hand on his head, looking as if he was disgusted with himself. Shaking his head, he began to speak.

"I-I'm terribly sorry your highness. I just heard your scream and thought something had happened. Please forgive my rudeness." He looked at both me and the maid as he spoke. "I will not tell Lord Michel, but please ensure this will not happen again." The smile I was used to seeing on his face appeared again.

"Thank you." I placed both my hands on his shoulders, while he avoided my eye contact shyly. Helping the maid clean up, I helped her up from the ground.

"This was purely my fault. I apologize. I will make sure you don't get in trouble by my grandfather." I smiled kindly at her, while she bowed, thanking me before leaving.

I watched her make her way, as I looked back at Zain who was studying me the entire time. Tilting my head puzzled, he just chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"W-What is it…? Do I look that bad covered in tea? It's not like I prepared for that." I joked, and began to giggle, which made him begin to laugh as well.

He approached me closer, removing my hair from my shoulders. Looking at my arms and chest, his face suddenly turned sour.

"You're all red. Are you that badly hurt? Shall I go grab a lady maid to help you clean up?" He sounded worried, while I attempted to cover my chest.

"It's not that bad anymore. I just got startled, which is why I screamed. Were you that worried about me?"

His cheeks turned pink after I said this, and he turned away. It was odd how he got shy at every little thing I had asked or said to him. It was an attractive side of him.

"I-I suppose so, yes. Since it is my job to care for you, I could not imagine what would happen if you had been badly hurt."

I felt somewhat of a stab in my stomach as he said that. Was he only worried about his job rather than me? Turning around not to face him again, I looked towards the ground, behind my shoulder.

"It's fine. Please do not worry about me. You don't want to risk your job like you said, right?" I looked back at him before entering back into my room, while my back rested against my wooden door.

What I didn't understand is why I had felt somewhat devastated finding out that he cared about his job more than myself. Or was that really the case? Was I misunderstanding the situation? For now, I just had to focus on taking care of myself.


	5. Chapter 5

I was having afternoon tea in the lounge with Prince Felix, as requested by my grandfather. He had informed me it would be best to get to know him, since my wedding would be sooner than I thought. Pushing that thought out of my head, I sipped my tea quietly, the maids brought in a fresh pot of tea. While I drank the sweet tea, I kept feeling Prince Felix's gaze on me. Looking towards him, he rested his chin against his knuckles. His appearance had always seemed mischievous looking. I knew I wasn't imaging that. I was sure he was hiding something from me.

"If you do not mind me asking...why do you always look at me like that?" I spoke softly, taking another sip of my tea. Of course I was going to ask about the looks I was receiving. They were making me very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I often get distracted by your beauty. Is that so wrong of me? For a man to be caught into his fiancée's beauty?" His head leaned against his hand, while his eyes shot me a mischievous look. Who did this guy think he was? I had to remain calm. I had to maintain my peaceful aura. I had to think of how my grandfather would handle himself in a situation like this.

Nodding my head, I finished my tea. Instead of the maids coming into the room, Zain came in with a fresh pot of tea. Seeing him walk in caused my stomach to flutter in an odd way. I glanced at him, hoping to see my craving for help. He made eye contact with me, and gave me a mere bow. His formality made me even more uncomfortable, as he poured us some more tea.

"Please, excuse me." He exited the room, leaving us together. Getting up from my chair as well, I straightened the hem of my dress, giving Prince Felix a curtsy. I decided it was time to excuse myself as well.

"I should go. Thank you for the enjoyable day."

"Hmm? Don't you think we should get to know each other better? You are my fiancée, after all. You wouldn't want to disappoint your grandfather." He gripped onto my wrist, and pulled me by the waist with his other.

"Please release me at once. You're being very disgraceful right now." I avoided his gaze, until his hands around my waist tightened. It made me attempt to squirm free, but it was no use. He was acting as if we were truly a couple, and his face peered closer into mine.

"Stop!" I caught myself yelling, and soon enough, before my eyes, Zain shot in front of him, pulling me away instantly. He hid me behind his back protectively, giving Prince Felix a stern look. I couldn't see from the back of him, but I could tell it was quite nerve-wracking.

"The lady asked you to refrain from doing such actions. It would be wise if you took her orders into consideration." His voice matched his supposed expression, as I peeked from his back. Prince Felix, backed away, and gave a snicker, leaving with just a small bow.

The room now only consisted of Zain and me. My jaw open, I peered over to Zain, who shot his head down as he turned towards me. He deeply bowed, and avoided my eye contact. He just stared down at the ground.

"That was not right of me to jump in like that. Please excuse my behavior. I had just heard you yell and…I had automatically found myself run to you."

I placed both my hands on his shoulders, and embraced him. I could sense his astonishment, as I giggled and hugged him tighter. He always acted more like a prince instead of a butler. I didn't view him as a butler. I stopped seeing him like that ever since we became close. He always came to save me when I was in trouble. Just as he was about to wrap his arms slowly around me, we had been interrupted by a maid coming into the room.

"Your High-…Oh! P-Please excuse me! Your grandfather would like to see you in the conference room!" She scurried out as soon as she saw Zain and I embrace.

Zain escaped from my embrace shyly, and the redness in his cheeks was slowly forming. His eyes wavered, and cleared his throat. He held his arm out to me, and escorted me to the conference room in silence. If I had to admit, it hurt when he treated me so formally. It was if he was normal towards me one minute, then he would realize that it was wrong of us to be so close. Sighing to myself quietly as we walked, he looked down at me and spoke.

"Is something wrong, princess?" He asked concerned as usual.

Yes. There was. Why did you always act like this towards me? Why are you so distant? Please don't treat me like royalty anymore. I wanted to say this so desperately. But I swallowed those words harshly, and spit out the words most people would say when asked this question.

"No. I'm fine." I looked ahead, avoiding his eye contact. I just squeezed his arm in response.

He seemed to figure out I didn't want to talk about it, and opened the door to the conference room. Inside was my grandfather sitting in the throne, along with the rest of the princes', sitting across from him. Casually walking inside, I felt all their gazes on me, as I met theirs. Giving them all a kind smile, I approached my grandfather, as he welcomed me in his arms. Hugging him tightly, he seemed to figure out something was wrong with me.

"My dear. You look very pale. Is something wrong? Zain, please-"

"No! Nothing is wrong! I assure you, nothing is wrong." I was choking on my own words at this point, feeling a lump form in my throat. Why was I so emotional? I had to forget it for now. I sat in the throne next to my grandfather's, and sat tall, listening to the conference.

He still looked at me concerned, but sat down back into his chair, taking a hold of my hand. He squeezed my hand, as I noticed beside me, Zain was standing right near me, looking down at me with such a kind smile. How I hated when he looked at me like that. It made me feel much worse.

"Instead of Prince Felix, may I have Sofia's hand in marriage instead?" Prince Roberto stood up from his chair, and looked at me with kind eyes. He reached his hand out for mine, as my grandfather laughed.

"Hohoh, I don't think so Prince Roberto. Though that is a very kind offer." His smile was contagious, and I found myself smiling. If I had to be honest, I would rather marry Prince Roberto than Prince Felix.

"Besides, I feel as if she would better suited for a man with a country with a stronger order of peace. Is this not correct?" Prince Joshua spoke loudly, as if he was also asking for my hand in marriage. What on earth was going on?

"Hell no! She should be married to someone with the largest and strongest kingdom out of all of yours! Liberty is better suited for Nobel Michel's granddaughter to live in! These are the true facts!" Prince Keith announced, and bowed to my grandfather. Him too?!

"Now, now gentlemen. Lord Michel has made his decision on whom Princess Sofia shall be married to. It is not well mannered of you to try and change his decision." Prince Wilfed spoke aloud, turning to all the princes'.

I giggled, and they all seemed to smile at my relaxed tone. "Oh, how I'd love to visit all of your countries. Please show me someday." I smiled, and looked towards all of them. Their eyes widened as they all looked at each other, and I thought I had saw tints of red in their cheeks. Turning to Zain, I looked up at him, and asked. "Who do you think I should marry Zain?" I teased.

He seemed surprised by this question, and for a moment, I thought I saw a look of sadness spread across his face. But it soon changed to a smile, as he looked down at me so sweetly.

"I believe you should marry someone you deeply love. That is what I would like to see from you. Just simply listen to your heart." His words caught my heart, causing it to flutter. I stood up from my chair, and stepped towards him, looking at him kindly.

"I'd wish that for you too, Zain." I spoke, placing both my hands on his shoulders. "Your words are completely true."

"Wow Zain…that was surprisingly deep. You must be in love yourself!" Prince Roberto teased, winking at both of us.

Zain was silent, and just simply nodded. What did he mean by that nod? Was he in love? Or had he been? With who? Or even more, why did I want to know so badly? I just stood there, looking over at the door. Feeling a presence beside me, I looked to my side to see Prince Wilfred whispering in my ear.

"It's alright. I'm sure your feelings will get through to him." He smiled kindly, at me, causing my face to heat up. Shocked by his words, my eyes widened, and he chuckled.

"H-How did you…?" I muttered to him, but he didn't answer me, and just winked at me.

How did he realize my true feelings before I had even realized it myself?


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after that not so good day came faster than expected, and my new feelings awoke with me. I was in love. Not the kind of love where you would look at someone, and giggle to yourself. That was lust. Lust was far from what I felt. It was a real feeling of love. The kind of love where you always craved that persons presence. The love where every time you made contact, all you could feel would be the strong pounding of your heart. Or what you craved more was the feeling of both your hearts beating together in touch. How long had I loved him? Had it been in my unconscious thoughts ever since? If they had been, why must they come out so late? Is this really how it felt to be in love? If so, it was a terrible, yet amazing feeling.

I was eating breakfast in the dining room, with my food sitting in front of me. Instead, I was staring blankly at the wall in front of me. Grandfather reached his hand out to me, and peered at my face worriedly.

"My dear. You have been out of sorts ever since yesterday. Please tell me, what is wrong?"

I couldn't tell him. It was forbidden. How could I say I had fallen in love with a butler? A princess and a butler? Who had ever heard of such a thing? It was what everyone would say to me. Not only that, but I was heir to the throne. It angered me that I was unable to love someone who was not royalty. I was stuck with someone I had not loved at all. But I had to do whatever it took to make sure Nobel Michel would stay in good hands. It was my future kingdom after all. Sitting up from my chair, unable to take the sadness anymore, I curtsied to him, and as I attempted to exit the dining room, I bumped into Zain, who had automatically placed his hands on my shoulders in surprise.

"Lady Sofia! I'm terribly sorry." He spoke, bowing to me. But as he did, I stopped him, by looking up at him with tears in my eyes, and my lip trembling.

"Zain. Please don't." I whispered to him, wiping the tears away from my eyes. Rushing out of the room, I escaped from the castle furiously, wiping my eyes with my hands. It hurt. I couldn't take the aching of my heart.

Running down the long stairs, I heard my voice be shouted very loudly. Looking back, I saw Zain, running towards me as fast as he could. He didn't slow down, as he made his way down the stairs to meet me. Standing there, looking away from him, I bit my bottom lip.

"Sofia!"

Did he just use my first name? No Lady, nor, your highness? I looked at him, wide eyed, as he finally raced towards me, and before I knew it, I was wrapped in his arms tightly. Being thrown back by his sudden actions, I responded hesitantly by wrapping my arms around him.

"Please do not run away like that. I don't want to see you upset. You had me worried up to the point where I couldn't leave you to run away just then. I'm sorry if I have not been acting like the proper butler."

The last word ruined the whole thing, though it was hard to be mad when I was in the arms of the man I loved for so long. I wasn't in love with a prince. I didn't have any interest in one. I wanted my butler. My sweet, caring, butler Zain. I was so drawn into his bright green eyes, all my sadness vanished away. Of course, the moment did not last forever. It was broken right as soon as I began to feel secure.

"What is this madness?!" A loud voice rang across the air, seeing Prince Felix, arms crossed, giving Zain a stern look. His eyebrows were furrowed, appearing angry. I looked back at Zain, who instantly pulled away, and bowed towards the snobby prince. Throwing myself in front of Zain, I spread out my arms to the side, feeling Zain's' astonished gaze on me from behind.

"I will not have you yell at him. If so, be upset with me, due to the fact that I craved his embrace. If this upsets you, I recommend you find another princess to be yours, because I will not stay away from Zain no matter how much you force me to." I looked down at the ground, avoiding Prince Felix's gaze. Instead, he chuckled, and took a hold of my hand.

"That is exactly why I love you Sofia. I will not hurt him. More so, I'd love to spend this time with my beautiful wife."

I cringed at the word wife. I was not his wife by any means, nor did I want to be. Zain secretly placed his hand on my lower back, as a thank you. Jumping at his soft touch, I felt my cheeks turn a light pink. I was glad he couldn't see. He made his way into the castle again, while Prince Felix lead me to the back, where we had another building. Though it wasn't much. It only consisted of windows, and green curtains. It was a tea room, I suppose you could say. The same room we had tea in before. He squeezed my hand, but I didn't do it back.

"You don't love me. I hope you are aware of that." I spoke in a hush tone, while he opened the door to the tea room.

He ignored my statement, while I leaned against the window, placing my hand which was grasping hard onto my handkerchief. He stood on the other side of the room, looking out on the opposite window. I hadn't known why he had leaded me into this room. Peeking over at him through my shoulder, he spoke something that hit me right in the heart.

"Do you love that butler? Zain, was it?" He chuckled while asking me. "Too bad it's forbidden. Why on earth would a future queen marry a butler? You're much better off with me Sofia. That man does not love you, nor will he ever love you. If he had so, then he should remember the fact that he can never match up to you. It's like a prince and commoner. See, this comparison is saying how you will always be the status you grew up as. You grew up as royalty, so from there, you will never be able to change your status. It's like Zain. He will always be a butler. A poor commoner as well."

"You're wrong! Terribly wrong! You have no sense of graciousness! You feel as if you grow up as who you were brought up to be? That's nonsense! I don't believe a word you speak. They are all false. A prince like you should be kind to acknowledge others thoughts. All of us are different! Some of us do not want this kind of life! I would give up my own status to love him. But I suppose then you would say I would always be of royal blood, yes? That's incorrect. We are who we believe we are. If we believe to be normal people then we are. So I apologize, but your statements are inaccurate." My hands were clenched in fists. He noticed this, and came by my side near the window, and his face moved closer to mine. I returned his gaze with a sharp glare. He distracted me by taking my hand, and as I looked down to look at his hand, and as soon as I looked up, he swept his lips across mine very quickly. His eyes were closed, but mine were open.

"I'll have you remember that you are my princess. I will be the future king of Nobel Michel, and you will stand beside me as my queen. I came here today to inform you that. Now, I will be making my way out." He left with a devilish grin, and closing the door behind him. I raised my hand to touch my lips where his just brushed upon. Wiping it off with my handkerchief, I exited the room, my head hung. But his words stayed with me. _"That man does not love you, nor will he ever love you. If he had so, then he should remember the fact that he can never match up to you". _For once I believed a word he spoke. I didn't want Zain to think such a thing. Just because I was royalty, I didn't expect him to feel low about himself. But I didn't believe he loved me for some reason. As I found myself walking around the flower garden outside the palace, I spotted my grandfather speaking with a group of maids, as well as Zain. Approaching them closer, I saw them bow towards me, rather, grandfather just reached his arm out to me, and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"We were just speaking about the party being held at Philip Kingdom tomorrow. You will be attending right dear?"

"I will attend, only with Zain as my escort. That is an order." I curtsied to him, while his jaw appeared to draw a little bit, as he turned to Zain. Seeing Zain appear confused, I giggled, seeing him look over at me, with a slight blush in her face.

"Well..I would highly suggest you attend with Prince Felix, but I'm afraid he has not been invited by Prince Wilfred. By this letter, it reads that Prince Felix is forbidden from attending any parties there." Grandfather pulled out the letter, as I smiled knowing Prince Wilfred was on my side. He knew how I felt, and took my feelings into consideration. "Well, Zain? I'm sure you would not mind escorting my wonderful granddaughter, would you?"

"Y-Your Highness. Would that be-"

"Yes! It's confirmed. Zain will be my date." I held my hands up to my chest, smiling widely at Zain. Realizing I always acted childish when it came to him, I looked away embarrassed.

"If it is alright with her, then it is surely alright with me. Now, thank you all for meeting with me. Please, return to your duties." He smiled widely, as the group of maids all left, including Zain. But I tugged on his jacket sleeve, preventing him from stopping.

"If you have time…Would you like to go out in town with me for today? It's a lovely day out. It's a shame to spend it inside." I asked nervously, and he smiled so kindly at me.

"Of course. I'd love to spend the day with you, Princess." His eyes looked directly at mine, causing my heart to pound like mad. He may have not meant anything behind those words, but to me, it was like listening to a beautiful sound.

As we left the gates of Nobel Michel, my eyes wandered to his hand that was right next to mine as we walked, side by side. What was I thinking, holding hands with him? It made no sense. I knew he would not like any of that, but I did. So desperately. He looked ahead, not even giving me a second glance. Finally, as he noticed me admiring him, he looked down at me, and I turned away, hiding my face. Suddenly, he placed both his hands on my shoulders, turning me around. Surprised by this, I looked up at him with wide eyes. He reached out his hand to my bangs, and moved them out of my face.

"You had a piece of fluff in your hair. It was distracting me from your beautiful face." He smiled warmly at me and right after, I looked away from him, and continued walking. I had to ignore these thoughts as best as I could. But I had to enjoy this day with him. The chance of spending my entire day by Zain's side. As foolish as I was, I asked the most terrible question ever.

"Zain. Back in the conference room…We were talking about love. Do you have someone whom you love? I apologize if I sound very nosy." I blushed, looking down at my feet, not before looking at him in my side glance.

He stopped walking, as I realized I was the only one who was still walking. Looking back, his face was looking down at the cement. He seemed troubled by my question. Feeling regretful, I approached him, but before I could say anything, he spit out the words.

"….Yes. I am in love with a woman." He responded.

I felt a sting in my heart at this. My eyes shot down, and my hands clenched into tight fists. My nails dug into my palms. So he was in love. But I didn't believe it to be me. There was no way. Now I knew the truth of that he did have feelings for someone. My attempts for making him love me were useless.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I just thought there's a perfect song that refers to this story. I don't know if you guys know it, it's The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez. I highly recommend you listen to it, because it's exactly how the love is in this story, in Sofia's perspective. It's weird I know, but I love it haha, I don't know why I think of it while writing this story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. xx**

During the final setup of the party at Philip, I was the only one sitting on the throne, resting on the stage. Beside me, was my grandfather's throne, who was not beside me at the moment. On the other side, was Prince Wilfred's who was also not here at the moment. Rather, I never understood why we were always known as the guests of honour, even though there was nothing special about me, instead, my grandfather. He always had business to take care of, which made me wonder, when I rule, would I be that busy all the time? Of course I would. I just hoped I would have time for myself once in a while. Though I dreaded on this marriage. Would I be stuck with him all my life? With someone whom I didn't love? Not realizing I had a sour face on, Zain approached me with a worrisome face. I still couldn't forget what he told me yesterday about loving someone. It irritated me to the point where I couldn't sleep last night.

"You look ill. Has something happened Lady Sofia?" He stood beside me, and kept his gaze on me. I just sighed with a chuckle, while giving a small shake of my head.

"Sit down, if you'd really like to speak with me. Your posture is terrible at the moment. Have you been on your feet all day Zain?" I questioned him, while pointing to the chair beside me. It was my grandfather's but I didn't suppose it would matter where he sat.

"T-There is no possible way I will sit in the throne, your highness! That would be such dishonour on my part." His eyes wavered, and looked at me, as if worried of what other people would think, seeing him on the throne. I suppose it would look a bit odd. Smiling at him, as if to show how silly he was for worrying, I stood up, making way for him to sit in my seat.

"Sit here then. I'm sure it won't matter if I sit in his spot. Please, go ahead. You appear much more exhausted than me. Did you get much sleep last night?" I moved my face closer to his, looking at the small bags that sat underneath his bright green eyes. He moved back a bit, but the blush on his cheeks was noticeable from this distance.

"I-I suppose I didn't no. I do not get much time for sleep, but it does not bother me, as long as I attend to your, and his Highness's needs." He hesitantly sat in the throne, sitting very awkwardly.

I laughed louder than usual, seeing how stiff he was by just sitting in a throne. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I felt how tense they were. "Relax." I whispered to him. "If anyone asks, I will just simply say I told you to sit down."

I saw his body relax a bit, as he rested his elbow against the arm rest, leaning his chin against his fist. He shot me a kind smile, sending a warm sensation in my chest. I stepped back, placing my hand on my chin, nodding to myself. He did appear like royalty. It made my face flush a bit. I had to look away for a moment, but then I turned back with a smile.

"You know...you would make an excellent prince." I found myself wink at him, as his mouth drew open a bit. I walked up to him, and closed his mouth with my thumb and index finger gently. "Don't leave your mouth open like that. You'll catch flies."

"Thank you for your instructions, Sofia." He spoke my name again for the second time, standing up from the throne. Realizing that we were completely alone in the ballroom, I felt like all you could hear was the sound of my heart beating. "And thank you for letting me take a small rest. You have such a kind heart."

"When you say that kind of stuff..." I whispered to myself, looking away from him. I then felt his hand caress the bottom of my chin.

He looked at me after hearing me speak, and looked at me with such a still expression, as if he was trying to express something, or tell me something through this gaze. I felt my eyes go wider, as I let him hold my face in his hand. We didn't say a word to each other, but just stayed like this for awhile.

"Zain...About the woman you love...what is she like?" I silently questioned him, as his face turned a little bit surprised at my sudden question. But soon, it relaxed into his usual smile.

"She is quite extraordinary. That's all I can say for now. Though, we come from two different worlds. Which is why I should give up on her." He pulled away after saying this, and stepped down from the stairs where the thrones stood. Astonished from his words, I stood there, just gazing at the ground below me. I didn't even catch what he said to me before leaving. Just the fact that he told me so casually. Was he talking about me? Or was I filling my brain with nonsense? I threw myself in the throne, placing both my hands over my face. Feeling a hand suddenly placed on my shoulder, I looked to my side to see Prince Wilfred, smiling down at me.

"Did...Did you see all of that?" I asked, sighing. I must of looked so displeased right now. But he didn't seem to mind my appearance.

"I'm afraid so. Isn't it always a coincidence how the most intense moments happen in the ballroom?" He joked with me. I could tell he was attempting to try and make me feel better. "Zain is a very lucky man. I can sense how you both feel about each other."

That caused my heart to flutter, which automatically caused me to smirk. I stood up to face him, deciding I would pour out my feelings to Wilfred instead. There was no one else who understood how I felt right now.

"You did me a favour tonight by not inviting Prince Felix. He had kissed me the other day, and I hadn't felt a thing. I know it's so wrong to love a butler over him. It's a boundary that cannot be broken. That's what hurts the most. I loved him, without even knowing I had. How foolish am I?"

Wilfred just leaned towards my ear, and whispered the words that I felt, made me feel a hundred times better than I originally did. Because his facts were so true.

"But...Boundaries are sometimes meant to be broken, is this not correct?" He pulled away from my ear after speaking this, and made his way off the stage, and just smiled back at me before exiting the room. Those were his last words that he spoke to me before leaving.

"Breaking boundaries huh?" I muttered to myself, holding my hands over my chest. A smile appeared on my face, and before I knew it, a bunch of people had entered the ballroom. I assumed the party was beginning to start, and I ran out through the back door, looking for a couple of maids. Speeding up my pace, I ran up the stairs of the Philip chateau, realizing how different it truly was from Nobel Michel. There was a lot of blue walls, and marble flooring, but it was very elegant. I wasn't going to be Princess Sofia tonight. I was going to break one boundary tonight. For once in my life. Soon, I found a group of servers, and approached them with a big smile.

"Y-Your highness! What on earth are you doing up here?" A maid exclaimed, shocked to see me. I just merely smiled at her, and knew my plan would soon go into action, no matter how much they resisted.

* * *

><p>As the servers made their way into the ballroom, I stood behind them, holding a tray of drinks. It took a lot of convincing, but they finally let me change out of this heavy dress. Following behind them, I heard a gasp from the side of the room. Then the next. People seemed to recognize me, which irritated me a bit, but I didn't mind. Tonight I wasn't princess Sofia. I was just Sofia. Experiencing the type of life my love had lived every day. I would show him I was from his world. We did come from the same type of life. Smiling brightly, I began handing drinks to the guests, who surprisingly gazed at my face. I bowed at each one, still holding the tray in my hand. My eyes wandered around for Zain, but there was no sign. Then, a maid tapped me on the shoulder nervously.<p>

"U-Um, Miss, we need a few more refills. Could you put more drinks on your tray from that table over there? Only if you do not mind, of course!" Her voice shook, which was quite adorable. I always knew the servers were much nicer people than most royals. It was a shame they didn't get enough recognization.

"Of course I do not mind. Please, call me Sofia for tonight." I winked at her with a smile, as I headed to the table which was surrounded by fizzy champagne. I was surprised people needed refills. Being as strong as champagne was, I could barely finish one drink.

With a small skip in my step, I found myself bump shoulders with someone. Looking back, about to apologize, I saw it was Zain, who looked back at me. As soon as he saw my face, wearing the maid uniform and all, his jaw dropped bigger than I ever saw.

"P-Princess?! W-What on...earth are you wearing? Why are you...?" He could barely spit out a word due to being so embarrassed, and I just chuckled, and whispered one last thing into his ear before leaving to fill up my tray.

"I just wanted to show a certain someone that we come from the same world. We aren't different at all." I smiled at him, and rushed away, already feeling myself begin to feel warm. I acted so foolish when in his presence.

As I filled up the tray, I soon felt a weight be lifted off the tray. Looking back, I saw two of the princes', plucking off a glass of champagne off the tray. They almost spit out their drink when they saw my face. There stood Prince Keith and Prince Joshua, looking at each other, wide eyed.

"P-Princess Sofia?! What on earth are you doing, serving as a maid?! That is not proper at all for a royal!" Prince Keith exclaimed, chugging down his drink in an instant.

"It's nothing you should get yourself involved in, Prince Keith." Prince Joshua spoke, pulling Prince Keith away, as if to save me. They were such odd individuals, but they had always stayed by my side when I needed it the most.

"I never thought this was your definition of breaking boundaries." Prince Wilfred spoke from behind, startling me. "You really are unique, Sofia."

"I couldn't have done it without your great thoughts. I am in your debt, Prince Wilfred." I bowed to him, as he plucked a glass of champagne off of the tray, and thanked me with a nod and his usual, soft smile before making his way off. I was smiling to myself as well, realizing how much I really had succeeded today.

Secretly placing the tray back down onto the table, I searched for Zain around the ballroom. I knew it had been awfully immature of me to want to have him in my sights so often. We truly did turn into fools when we were in love. Like all our attention was focused onto them. I had to show him that I didn't care about my royal status. I would gladly give that up to be with him. Though, then I would be dishonouring my family. That was a negative side of it. I sighed, and before I knew it, I saw a figure of a man in the courtyard, appearing to be Zain. My heart started to pound fast, as I raced over to the doors, opening the white doors. Turning the gold handle, I made my way to Zain, only to see he had been hugging a woman I had never seen before. My chest ached at this vision. My jaw was open, as were my eyes. I saw them both turn around, and I saw Zain's expression soon turn astonished to find me there. Also, due to the fact that I had just seen him hugging a woman.

"Y-Your Highness…? What are you doing out here?" He cleared his throat, fixing his blazer.

My teeth clenched together, and he must have saw the tears that formed in my eyes. Shooting him a look of sadness, I ran back into the ballroom, wiping away the tears that were dripping down my cheeks. I knew he hadn't loved me. It was silly of me to think that he did. I felt embarrassed for everything I had done tonight, and saying that ridiculous line to him.

I was a fool, like always.


End file.
